Feliz Dia De Las Madres,Kaasan
by JssZavala
Summary: jejej Feliz dia de las madres n.n mi primer fic por la fecha especial del 10 de mayo ñ.ñ porfavor leanla y diganme en que aspectos puedo mejorar


Despues de que se acabase la guerra con una victoria de las fuerzas aliadas shinobis sobre Madara Uchiha y su plan de Ojo De Luna, las naciones ninjas estaban siendo reconstruidas y firmando pactos de paz entre ellas para mantenerse estables.

Pero este día era muy especial en Konoha ya que se celebraba a las mamás, si a esa persona tan especial por la cual todos vivimos,por la luchadora insaciable para que a sus hijos no les falté de nada y quiera cumplirles todos sus caprichos excepto hoy, donde a la mamá se le haría una gran fiesta donde se diría cuanto la amas y que sin ella tu no puedes vivir.

En cada casa de Konoha se veía a las familias felices y rebosantes de alegría por tener a su madre todavía a su lado y dandoles fuerzas y apoyo para seguir adelante despues de la guerra porque las mamás son el motor de la familia la que nos impulsa a seguir por eso las mamás son todo.

Vemos a Kurenai en su casa siendo felicitada por ser una futura mamá soltera pero muy fuerte y determinada a ser la mejor con su hijo,con ella esta su amiga Anko y su estudiante Hinata viendola tocandosé el vientre.

En otra parte,especificamente en la florería Yamanaka vemos a Ino escogiendo unas flores hermosas para regalarselas a su mamá y pensando en escribirle una carta.

Shizune dandole un regalo a su maestra Tsunade pero no la ve como eso sino como una figura maternal que la cuidó la protegió y la quisó como una hija,como sea, en todas las casas de los clanes y civiles se les estaba siendo felicitadas a las madres con diferente tipos de festejos,obsequios o solo muestras de afecto con un abrazo y un beso,si,las mamás lo son todo.

Pero afuera de Konoha en el bosque estaba un joven con cabellera rubia parado en frente de una piedra cuadrangular que sobresalía del pasto y en ella se notaba un nombre tallado lo que se supondría fue hecho con un kunai, Kushina Uzumaki se podría leer en la piedra,y si, este joven no era otro que el salvador del mundo Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki,se veía sumido en sus pensamientos talvez pensando en como expresarse frente al pequeño monumento que le hizo a su madre,esto es lo que dijo.

-Sabes,yo en este día siempre que salía a las calles veía a muchos hombres y niños con regalos, era raro la verdad, verlos con flores o cajas, mis pensamientos eran de que tal vez alguien cumplió años pero mi lógica me dijo que era imposible que muchas personas cumplieran en ese mismo día ¿Verdad?,como sea.-

Aquí nuestro heroe toma una pequeña pausa,suelta un suspiro para intentar no derramar lagrimas.

-Pero no, era una celebración para todas las mamás y solo lo supe porque un niño la felicitaba dandole un obsequio y felictandola por su día.

-Me dolió y mucho no tener a una mamá conmigo a mi lado yo quería hacer lo mismo que ese niño darle un regalo a mi mamá pero no tenía-Nuestro heroe se arrodilla con manos y pies frente a la tumba con la cabeza al suelo,mojando el cespéd con sus lagrimas.

Dejandolas fluir libremente sacando todo ese dolor que tenía en el pecho desde hace muchos años se estaba desahogando, si esa era la palabra desahogando de tantos años.

Despues de unos minutos se calmó y se levantó del suelo mirando fijamente al nombre de su madre tallado en la roca y volvió a hablar.

-Talvez nunca recibí amor maternal de cuando chico porque no te tenía pero cuando me contaste lo que sucedió aquella noche,algo dentro de mi se llenó de calor y amor... y como te dije no me importó no haber recibido ese amor de chico porque tu y mi papá ya me habian llenado de amor sacrificando sus vidas por salvarme...Gracias te amo mucho Kaa-san y espero estés orgullosa de mi porqué voy a hacer mi sueño realidad de convertirme en hokage,no mejor dicho nuestro sueño de ser hokages ¿Verdad, mama?, lo haré por ti y por mi-

Soltando una lagrima e hincandosé frente a la piedra con una de sus caracteristicas sonrisas, sacó un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo y poniendoló arriba de la piedra dijo

-Feliz Dia De Las Madres, Kaa-san.

Con eso dicho Naruto caminó rumbo a la aldea y hogar a descansar lo que quedaba del día.


End file.
